


Dinner Date

by Cigarettes_and_Valentines



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_Valentines/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_Valentines
Summary: Clark is amazed to find out that Bruce actually eats burgers with a fork and a knife.





	Dinner Date

 Between spending almost all of his nights being Batman and spending all day running a multi-billion dollar business, Bruce very rarely had any free time. Which was why, on a night that Alfred and the kids had forced him to take off, he was glad to be getting dressed for a date with his boyfriend Clark. He smiled in his bedroom as he smoothed the lapels of his charcoal grey Armani suit. Clark had refused to tell him where exactly they were going, so Bruce wasn’t too sure how to dress appropriately. He had decided on the classic suit in hope that it would fit in almost everywhere.

He had barely gotten ready when he heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Knowing that Alfred would answer, Bruce took his time to finish styling his hair and headed downstairs. Clark was already waiting for him in the parlour. Dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a tight dark grey t-shirt, Clark looked fantastic. The tight shirt brought out his huge pectoral muscles, and his large thick-rimmed black glasses he wore to hide his identity accentuated his bright blue eyes.

“You look stunning.” Bruce smiled, and Clark stood up to walk over to him.

“So do you.” Clark replied, slipping an arm around Bruce’s waist as he leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“I’m not overdressed, am I? Bruce asked.

“A little,” Clark smiled. “But it’s alright. You look nice. Very nice.” Clark pressed kisses up and down Bruce’s neck. Bruce sighed and leaned his head back, reaching up to bury his hand in Clark’s hair. Oh, how he had missed this. It felt like it had been years since they had been able to spend time together like this without having to worry about saving the world. He clutched at Clark’s hair, enjoying the smooth and silky feeling between his fingers. Bruce couldn’t help thinking about all those times he had been admiring that hair, those eyes or those abs during missions. As difficult as it had been for them, they had both decided that it would be best if they kept their relationship a secret from their crime-fighting lives. Although it did mean that they were a lot safer, but being so close to Clark without even being able to wrap an arm around him was painful in its own way. He was so damn grateful to be able to hold him and kiss him without a care. Bruce pulled Clark into an embrace and squeezed him tightly.

“I’m so glad that we got a chance to do this.” Bruce whispered into Clark’s hair.

“Me too.” Clark replied, breaking their embrace. “C’mon. Let’s go.” Clark led him out the manor, and into the small sedan Clark owned. It was a little uncomfortable compared to the expensive sleek leather interiors of sports cars and limousines he was used to, but he could suffer it if it meant enjoying a night out with Clark.

“So, am I going to find out where we’re going for dinner tonight?” Bruce asked teasingly.

“Nope.” Clark shot him a satisfied smirk. “You’ll love it, though.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Definitely.” Bruce relaxed into the worn passenger seat as he watched the streets of Gotham flash by. Eventually, they pulled up in front of a small slightly seedy-looking diner. It looked like a relic from the fifties, with its flickering neon sign and red overhanging awnings. They both got out of the car, heading into the diner. It was nearly empty, which was a relief for both of them. Clark slid into a nearby red leather covered booth, and Bruce followed. The windows presented a wide view of the parking lot. Not exactly the most romantic view in the world, but at least they would know if someone tried to steal Clark’s car.

“I know, it’s not your usual kind of scene, but I figured a change would be nice.” Bruce nodded, quickly moving his hand after setting it down on the slightly sticky leather. One look around could tell him that he was obviously very overdressed, with most of the customers more underdressed than what he would normally wear sitting around the house. They both smiled politely at the waitress as she handed them both a menu each and took their drink orders. As Bruce perused the menu, he pretended Clark hadn’t overheard the waitresses whispering in the back about billionaire Bruce Wayne bringing a date to their slightly sorry diner. They shared a chuckle, it really seemed that they really couldn’t go anywhere without drawing attention to themselves.

“So what are you thinking of having?” Bruce eyed the menu. He wasn’t expecting caviar, but there wasn’t much on the meu that didn’t look like it would eventually give him a heart attack.

“I was thinking of the chicken-fried steak. Ma used to make it all the time back home, and I’ve been missing it lately.” Sometimes when Clark spoke, that Kansas accent would reveal itself endearingly. Bruce thought of it as payback in a way for Clark’s occasional mocking his New Jersey accent. He smiled and placed a hand gently on top of Clark’s. So this wasn’t the Michelin star fine dining he was used to, but this was what _Clark_ was used to. He’d grown up with diners like this just as Bruce had grown up with galas and expensive champagne. If this was what Clark considered comfort food, then he would eat without complaint to make him happy.

“Sounds delicious.”

“Any idea what you’re going to have?”

“I don’t know.” Bruce said thoughtfully and he looked over the menu again. “This kind of food isn’t really my forte.” Clark smiled.

“There’s definitely no caviar on here, but why don’t you try a burger?” Bruce took his advice and eventually decided on a burger with mushrooms and swiss cheese. The waitress returned with their drinks and took their order, scribbling it down hurriedly and calling Bruce “Mr. Wayne” at least three times. Once she had headed back to the kitchen, they could carry on talking.

“So how are the kids doing?” Clark asked

“Alright. Although it does look like Damian’s about to start hitting puberty, and I’m definitely not ready for that.” Clark snorted as he took a sip of soda. That presented an entertaining mental picture. The feared and famous Batman defeated by a pubescent child. They talked and laughed and joked, dancing around the heavier subjects of League business and other superhero-related talk. Partially, it was in case of them being spied on. Anyone eavesdropping on their conversation would just learn how their families were doing and maybe find out a little about Wayne Industries next marketing plan. But also, they found that talking about superhero business on dates ended up with them spending the whole night working either in the Fortress or the Batcave. It was better when they took the dates as a chance to just be Bruce and Clark.

When their food finally arrived, it was hot, greasy and everything Bruce had expected it to be. He stuck a fork into a fry experimentally and ate it. Not too bad. Clark was digging in to his steak, so Bruce got started too. He carefully laid a napkin from the holder down on his lip before he cut into his burger. As he raised his fork to his lips, he saw Clark’s eyes on him.

“Is something wrong?”

“You really eat burgers like that?” Clark was holding back laughter.

“Like what?”

“With a fork and knife?”

“…Yes.” Bruce said hesitantly. “Is something wrong with that?”

“Yes! That’s not normal, Bruce.”

“I was raised by a butler, Clark. Eating with your hands was generally quite frowned upon.”

“What else do you eat with a fork and knife?” Clark’s smirk made it clear that he wasn’t going to let this go easy. “Hot dogs?”

“Yes.”

“Chicken wings?”

“Yes.”

“Nachos?”

“Yes.”

“How?” Clark asked incredulously.

“Clark, why is this so surprising to you?”

“Has nobody ever told you before how strange it is?”

“I guess not.” Most people were probably to scared of him or too busy sucking up to him to really comment on his eating habits. “It’s perfectly normal to eat a burger with a fork and a knife, Clark.”

“What planet are you from?” Clark asked, bursting out in laughter as he realized the irony of his comment. The two laughed, long and hard.

“Really Clark, I can’t help it. You should blame Alfred, not me. He taught me this.” Bruce said as he cut into his burger again. Clark smiled and reached over to steal a fry. The meal altogether wasn’t too bad, but it was great to be joking and laughing with Clark even if it was at his own expense.

They had just finished when the waitress hurried over to pick up their dishes and asked if they wanted any dessert. Before Bruce could say anything, Clark promptly refused and asked for the bill.

“Planning on going somewhere in a hurry?” Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe.” Clark replied.

When the waitress came back with the bill, Bruce waved away Clark’s credit card and pulled out his wallet for his own. He paid the bill, adding on a hefty tip before thanking the waitress for the meal. They headed out into the parking lot, and once they were near Clark’s car, Bruce wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, pressing a light kiss to his neck.

“So,” Bruce began seductively. “What do you have in mind for the rest of the evening?”

“We’re going to head back to the manor.” Clark slid his hands around Bruce’s waist.

“Hmm.”

“And we’re going to curl up in the media room.” Clark whispered into Bruce’s ear, nuzzling the hair nearby.

“And then?”

“And then you’re going to show me how in hell you can eat nachos with a fork and a knife.”


End file.
